


As one

by weasleytwins



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire, game of thrones
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 22:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weasleytwins/pseuds/weasleytwins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mornings always bring something new, but this is the same old game they've been playing for years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As one

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an extremely short one-shot of Jaime/Cersei that I wrote with absolutely no purpose other than the fact I wanted to.

The ships left the dock in the early hours of the morning and by the time Cersei was watching them sway their heavy bodies at sea, they were already beginning to erase themselves within the far away mist, merging with the nothingness. A summer breeze played with her hair, less firm and assured than Jaime's fingers. Had she dared stand naked on that balcony, she'd probably enjoy it more. But that was a risk too big. There was always a risk too big for them.  
She heard him grunt, turned her head inside, and met his tired, sleepy eyes. He was squinting at the sunlight, uncomfortable because he felt the emptiness of the bed without her warmth for him to borrow. The smile was also there, as he hoisted himself up on his right elbow, taking her in as if she were bare before him. Golden locks fell on both sides of his face, a lazy mess he wasn't bothered to fix at this time. Cersei wanted to say something to him - greet him, warn him, even shout at him, but she just couldn't bring herself to speak. He would only start along with her, as always. They were built for each other, raised for each other, they were made for each other. The same blood in their veins and the same passion in their hearts and she just knew he'd open his mouth the minute she opened hers.  
“How long have you been standing there?” Jaime asked, to her surprise. She turned back around, noticing only dark blue waters far ahead, and no ships. They were fast. “Do I bore you so much that you feel the need to be silent with me?” she heard him rise, the sound of sheets being pulled away and his bare feet walking along the old stone to her balcony. As soon as Jaime got behind her, she could tell he wore nothing over his skin, and the panic that she wanted to have left behind rushed back to her.  
“Cover yourself.” Cersei hissed, pushing him into the shadows - away from the sky, away from the sun. He smiled, raising his hands in a mocking defeat, letting loose the sides of her bed gown that he had gripped onto so tightly just a moment ago.  
“I guess the morning air did you not appeasing.” he said.  
“It is hard to be at peace when you are by me.”  
“I could take it as a hint, dear sister.”  
“You'd be a fool. Have you no sense of reason that you come to me, naked and bathing in sunlight for all of King's Landing to see?”  
“You did not seem to mind when I came to you in the night, making me feel so welcome by those soft hands you push me away with when the morning comes.” Jaime thought to pull her in, but instead, she took a step closer to him.  
“When the morning comes we are not lovers. When the morning comes we are brother and sister, a Queen and a knight, nothing more.” That seemed to strike him, as his smile faded, and he looked around for his clothing; he was walking out that door if she wouldn't have him. “What do you think you're doing?” Cersei stood still as he tied the laces of his shirt.  
“Getting dressed. My Queen desires no one naked in her chambers, even if she herself would rather lay bare with me than abide the rules.”  
“Jaime, you know-”  
“Oh, I know, dear sister,” he turned to her, the silk on his shoulders hanging down carelessly, despite the knots. He had a way with clothes, the way they always suited him so well. “I know you care for your precious Robert not to see us, I know you care for your precious kingdom not to see you,” he rushed to her, pulling her close as he intended, tangling his long fingers in her hair when she showed no resistance. “I know,” he whispered, “I know you wish no one else could see you like I see you.” Cersei closed her eyes, taking in his heat and his smell again. They'd only been apart for a mere hour, even less, perhaps, but the familiar feeling of his body against hers was so good, it was as if their flesh had been distant for years.  
“Jaime...” she murmured, not sure if trying to send him away or ask him to get closer. “We can't.”  
“We can do anything our hearts desire.” one of his hands let go of her locks, trailing under her gown.  
“We can't.” she stopped him, her fingers pressing against his. “Someone could hear us.”  
“And where was that thought last night, who did you care for then except me?” Cersei's silence only made him smile wider. “I don't care if the entire fucking Kingsguard comes running through that door, I will not stop until you and I are one ... and then” his breath warmed her neck, “I would kill them all, for you.”  
When she let go of him, let him rub his palm against her inner thigh and felt the sweet pleasure of him inside her, she knew that it was meant to be. In that moment, she felt them both as one.


End file.
